Charles Dance
| birth_place = Redditch, England | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor, screenwriter, film director | years_active = 1971–present | spouse = | children = 3 | parents = Walter Dance Eleanor Marion Perks | nationality = English | residence = | education = De Montfort University Plymouth College of Art }} Walter Charles Dance, (born 10 October 1946) is an English actor, screenwriter, and film director. Some of his highest profile roles are Tywin Lannister in HBO's Game of Thrones (2011–2015), Guy Perron in The Jewel in the Crown (1984), Sardo Numspa in The Golden Child (1986), Jonathan Clemens in Alien 3 (1992), Benedict in Last Action Hero (1993), the Master Vampire in Dracula Untold (2014), Lord Havelock Vetinari in Terry Pratchett's Going Postal (2010), Alastair Denniston in The Imitation Game (2014), and Emperor Emhyr var Emreis in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (2015). Early life Charles Dance was born in Redditch, West Midlands, the son of Eleanor Marion (née Perks, 1911-1984), a cook, and Walter Dance (1874–1949), an electrical engineer who had served during the Boer War in South Africa. Growing up in Plymouth, he attended Widey Technical School for Boys (it closed when known as Widey High School in 1988) in Crownhill. Dance later attended The Leicester College of Arts (now known as De Montfort University), where he studied Graphic Design and Photography. When Dance was about 3 years old, his father died. He had always thought that his father had been in his early fifties when this happened, but discovered that Walter was actually born 26 years earlier in 1874. In 2016 during filming of an episode for the genealogical series Who Do You Think You Are?. Dance also discovered that through his maternal line, he is of partial Belgian ancestry, descended from a family whose roots lay in Spa. His immigrant ancestor Charles François Futvoye (1777-1847) had been a pioneer in the art of Japaning during the early half of the 19th century, and a resident of Marylebone in London. Career Royal Shakespeare Company (RSC) Dance was a member of the Royal Shakespeare Company during the mid-to-late 1970s and was in many of their productions in London and Stratford-upon-Avon. Later he returned to the RSC to take the title role in Coriolanus at Stratford-upon-Avon and Newcastle in 1989, and at the Barbican Theatre in 1990. He received rave reviews and a Critics' Circle Best Actor award for his performance as the Oxford don C. S. Lewis in William Nicholson's Shadowlands, in the 2007 stage revival. Television and film Dance made his screen debut in 1974, in the ITV series Father Brown as Commandant Neil O'Brien in "The Secret Garden". Other small parts followed, including a 1983 cameo as a South African assassin in The Professionals, but his big break came the following year when he played the major role of Guy Perron in The Jewel in the Crown (Granada Television, Christopher Morahan 1984), an adaptation of Paul Scott's novels that also made stars of Geraldine James and Art Malik. He appeared in Paris Connections (2010) as the Russian oligarch Aleksandr Borinski. Dance made one of his earliest big screen appearances in the 1981 James Bond film For Your Eyes Only as evil henchman Claus. Though he turned down the opportunity to screen test for the James Bond role, in 1989 he played Bond creator Ian Fleming in Anglia Television's dramatised biography directed by Don Boyd, Goldeneye (the name of Fleming's estate in Jamaica and a title later used for a James Bond film). He has also starred in many other British television dramas such as Edward the Seventh (as dissolute Prince Albert Victor, Duke of Clarence and Avondale, Edward VII's oldest son, and heir to the throne), Murder Rooms, Randall and Hopkirk, Rebecca, The Phantom of the Opera, Fingersmith and Bleak House (for which he received an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Miniseries or a Movie). He was name-checked in the British comedy series Absolutely Fabulous, as being slated to play the title character in The Life of Jesus Christ 2, which was filming in Morocco at the same time as the main characters of the series were there for a photo shoot. He also played Guy Spencer, the pro-Hitler propagandist, in the second instalment of Foyle's War, and had an ongoing role as Dr. Maltravers in the ITV drama Trinity. Dance made a guest appearance on the BBC drama series Merlin as the Witchfinder Aredian, and as a vainglorious version of himself in the third series of Jam & Jerusalem. He played Havelock Vetinari in the 2010 Sky adaptation of Terry Pratchett's Going Postal. He played the role of Tywin Lannister, the king that never wore a crown in HBO's Game of Thrones, based on the Song of Ice and Fire novels by George R. R. Martin. Dance was wooed for the role by the producers while filming Your Highness in Belfast. Dance also played Conrad Knox on the British television series Strike Back: Vengeance as the primary villain in the series. On 30 June 2013, Dance appeared with other celebrities in an episode of the BBC's Top Gear as a "Star in a Reasonably Priced Car" for the debut of the Vauxhall Astra. In summer 2018, Dance narrated a documentary entitled "Spitfire", which featured the legendary Supermarine Spitfire and recounted the efforts of the RAF pilots who flew them during the Second World War. Dance is represented by Tavistock Wood Management. Screenwriting and directing Dance's debut film as a writer and director was Ladies in Lavender (2004), which starred Judi Dench and Maggie Smith. In 2009, he directed his own adaptation of Alice Thomas Ellis's The Inn at the Edge of the World. Personal life Dance married Joanna Haythorn in 1970. They have two children. Haythorn and Dance divorced in 2004. He and Eleanor Boorman have a daughter, Rose Boorman, though the two subsequently parted. Honours Dance was appointed an Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE) on 17 June 2006.London Gazette issue 58014 17 June 2006 page 10 Filmography Film Television Video games Audio Books Theatre credits Stage * Toad of Toad Hall as Badger (1971) * The Beggar's Opera as Wat Dreary (Chichester Festival Theatre, 1972) * The Taming of the Shrew as Philip (Chichester, 1972) * Three Sisters as Soliony (Greenwich Theatre, 1973) * Hans Kohlhaus as Meissen (Greenwich, 1973) * Born Yesterday as Hotel Manager (Greenwich, 1973) * Saint Joan as Baudricourt (Oxford Festival, 1974) * The Sleeping Beauty as Prince (1974) * Travesties as Henry Carr (Leeds Playhouse, 1977) * Hamlet as Fortinbras / Reynaldo / Player (RSC The Other Place 1975; The Roundhouse, 1976) * Perkin Warbeck as Hialas / Astley / Spanish Ambassador (RSC The Other Place, 1975) * Richard III as Catesby / Murderer (RSC The Other Place, 1975) * Henry V as Henry V (RSC Glasgow and New York, 1975) * Henry IV, Part One and Henry IV, Part Two as Prince John of Lancaster (RSC Stratford, 1975; Aldwych Theatre, 1976) * As You Like It as Oliver (RSC Stratford, 1977; Aldwych, 1978) * Henry V as Scroop / Williams (RSC Stratford, 1977) * Henry VI, Part 2 as Buckingham (RSC Stratford, 1977; Aldwych, 1978) * The Jail Diary of Albie Sachs as Whistling Guard / Freeman (RSC Donmar Warehouse, 1978; The Other Place, 1979) * Coriolanus as Volscian Lieutenant (RSC Stratford, 1977) * Coriolanus as Tullus Aufidius (Aldwych, 1978 and 1979) * The Women Pirates as Blackie / Vosquin (RSC Aldwych, 1978) * The Changeling as Tomazo (RSC Aldwych, 1978) * Irma la Douce as Nestor (Shaftesbury Theatre, 1979) * The Heiress (1947 play) as Morris Townsend (1980) * Turning Over as Frank (Bush Theatre, 1983) * Coriolanus as Coriolanus (RSC Stratford and Newcastle upon Tyne, 1989; Barbican Theatre, 1990) * Three Sisters as Vershinin (Birmingham Rep, 1998) * Good as John Halder (Donmar Warehouse, 1999) * Long Day's Journey into Night as James Tyrone (Lyric Theatre, 2000) * The Play What I Wrote as a guest star (Wyndham's Theatre, 2001 – 2002) * Celebration as Richard (Gate Theatre, Dublin; Albery Theatre, 2005) * The Exonerated (Riverside Studios, Hammersmith, London, 2006) * Eh Joe as Joe (Parade Theatre, Sydney, 2006) * Shadowlands as C. S. Lewis (Wyndham's Theatre, 2007 and Novello Theatre 2007 – 2008) Further reading * Who's Who in the Theatre, 16th/17th editions, edited by Ian Herbert, Pitman/Gale 1977/1981 * Theatre Record and Theatre Record Indexes * Halliwell's Who's Who in the Movies Fourth edition by John Walker, HarperCollins 2006 * Charles Dance's own CVs in various theatre programmes References External links * * Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century English male actors Category:21st-century English male actors Category:Alumni of De Montfort University Category:Critics' Circle Theatre Award winners Category:English film directors Category:English male film actors Category:English male screenwriters Category:English male Shakespearean actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:English people of Belgian descent Category:English screenwriters Category:Male actors from Worcestershire Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Redditch Category:Royal Shakespeare Company members